joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Dress Girl
Summary The red dress girl is unnamed girl who is the ex boyfriend of the blue boy, she was later turned into a criminal after she tried to kill someone who she bullied. She gets arrested and later escaped by killing the cops and blowing up the prison. She comes back to class and kills Sia and her friends (I know the plot is weird) to prevent them from finding out that she and her friends are prisoners. She later kills the blue boy and his new girlfriend after she found he was cheating. Later the bully victim and Melanie Martinez (Like I said it's weird), try to teach her a lesson by killing her new boyfriend and tying her up. Later the victim saves red dress girl from Melanie who was about to kill her by shooting her. The red dress girl later betrays the victim by feeding her poisoned tea. After the cops find out, a bacon hair comes and saves her by teleporting them to another server. The server is medievil and she becomes queen. After an 8 part story she kills the king, the king's toy, and several knights. She and her friends gets teleported back home after a necklace linked the server was destroyed thus destroying the server as well. Powers and Stats Tier:'' ''9-C'' physically '''9-B' ''to' High 8-C'' ''with weapons | '''Low 7-C Name: 'Red Dress Girl '''Origin: '''Kavra '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Teens, likely 24-27 during Queen series due to prison sentence. '''Classification: '''Bully, Killer, Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, High Intelligence, Great Aim '| 'Likely Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Likely Types 1, 2, 3, 8), Reality Warping. Regeneration (Mid) 'Attack Potency: Street Level 'physically (can easily kill cops with a single knife swing) '''Wall Level '(can holes in walls with the ban hammer) to 'Large Building Level '(blew up a prison which should the size of a large building with a bomb) '| Small Town Level '(Restrained the snow queen and stabbed her multiple times in the head, who's lifeforced is linked a kingdom which should be the size of a village, also when her necklace breaks, the map gets destroyed as well which contains a village in it) Can ignore conventional durability via feeding opponents green tea (which has poison in it), the ice dagger (which freezes and kills people who survive being stabbed by it) and the ban hammer (which can ban people in one hit.) 'Speed: Average Human '''likely '''Massively Hypersonic '(Kavra characters can move at speeds Mach 221+) '''Lifting Strength: Above Average Human '(dragged around the corpse of an obese teenage woman like a bag of garbage) 'Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class 'with the ban hammer (it can blow holes in walls and blow up steel bars.) '| Small Town Class '(pinned down the ice queen and stabbed her in the head) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Survived a fall from the the sky along with bacon) '| Small Town Level (Tanked getting thrown by the snow queen, destroying her necklace would result in the destruction of a village) the necklace can protect her from damage. Stamina: '''High, spent days trying to cut through a bar, and had enough energy to kill a horde of cups. '''Range: '''Melee ranged with knife, several meters with ban hammer (The ban hammer can create explosions across entire floors) '''Standard Equipment: '''Knife, Poisoned Green Tea, Helicopter, Bomb, Ban Hammer, Ice Dagger, Necklace '''Intelligence: '''High, able to think of strategies on how to break out of jail twice, able to trick the first people to find out that she's a criminal by feeding them poisoned tea, managed to kill Sia via electricuting her with a radio that she found, and managed to kill Blue boy by feeding him poisoned cookies and milk. '''Weaknesses: '''Is insane and physcopathic, is somewat sadistic (hinted when she made Blue Boy cut off the victim's hair, after holding victim hostage she made noob show her the picture they took of her dead husband who was a police guard, and hitting Bianca with the ban hammer multiple times even though she died after the first blow), isn't very level headed, get angry easily, if the necklace is taken off she would succumb to the fatal wounds she recieved earlier, if necklace is destroyed or even remove, she loses immortality and regeneration. '''Keys: '''Normal | With Necklace Others '''Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roblox Category:Knife Users Category:Villains Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Hyper Anon's profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Murderers